


No Turning Back

by Orgasmic death (Snuffantasy)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Choking, Creampie, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuffantasy/pseuds/Orgasmic%20death
Summary: Once there's your consent, there's no turning back.





	No Turning Back

Your neighbor was usually a bit loud, but tonight was unacceptable. 

With how the walls nearly shook and the sounds of potential scratching all over them, it only made you question and worry as you step out to investigate. Even in the hallway it's audible, your steps to the old welcome mat of your neighbor were heavy with some sort of fear. _What the hell is going on in there? _

You don't knock at the door, you pound- perhaps in attempt to reciprocate the noise Akira was making or in hopes he'd answer, but a sudden silence emits from your neighbor's door before it's slowly being unlocked.

Nobody was behind said door, allowing you to gingerly push it open at an empty, messy living space. It wasn't exactly destroyed, but you wouldn't call it clean either. With a gulp, you remember what you're here for and peek your head in. "Hey, I just wanted to give a heads up about the noise- could you keep it down?" 

From another room, your ears pick up a heavy sort of breathing. Now you're intrigued yet fearful of the outcome if you investigated- whatever was over there, it didn't sound human. In any case, you shed away your doubts and begin making careful steps to the scene. With every foot closer, the sound grows a hint louder, your eyes now picking up a real mess- where things were actually looking to be destroyed. 

In the doorway of what appeared to be Akira's room, you were absolutely right about the sound not being human. 

Back turned from your view was a creature with a great wingspan, perhaps about six feet tall. The lower half was mostly fur, with a funny tail- something you'd see on a cartoon devil.  
What irony, as the creature's head was strangely batlike as well. That being said, this monster had whipped its head around at your direction, human yet monstrous eyes baring into your core. 

Was this...one of the demons you’ve heard of?   
So far those were just rumors, yet there was enough evidence to prove some incidents of these creatures.

The demon tears the door away from your figure and nearly pierced your skin upon plucking you from your spot at the doorway.   
Your heart beats out of its cage for dear life as your arms are pinned to your body in the iron grip of this creature’s rough hands.   
Your ears tinge at the sound of its hot breath, nearly feeling it on your skin.   
  
“Oh...it’s just you.” A humanoid voice affirmed, it being recognizable.   
“A-Akira...?!” You exclaim, catching your breath as he looses his grip slightly.   
  
“Well, yeah kinda....fuck, you found out...” the last part came as something between a mutter and growl, you too dumbstruck to even react to any of this in the first place.   


An awkward silence that feels like years passes before the Akira before you grunts again. “What do you want?” 

What were you to do?   
Call the authorities or make your neighbor feel like shit for whatever the hell this was?   
“I-uh...just k-keep the noise down okay?” As you finish your sentence a lukewarm glob of something white hits your face.   


Looking up at the ceiling, your eyes widen as the smell hits you- 

_His ceiling was smeared in some sort of cum._

Akira grins in your direction as you do your best to wipe it off without much of a reaction.   
“Sorry about that...I mean...it wouldn’t be so messy if I had someone to help.” His large tongue flicks out to lick his sharp teeth on the last word, making an arousing shiver go down your spine.   


“What the fuck is going on?” Finally tumbles from your lips as you watch him inch closer, your feet nailed to the floor.   
  
“I’m a demon now. Or well, partly. My heart’s still human so it wouldn’t be so weird for me to do anything to you, right?”   


His eyes reflect some sort of desire to take something, destroy something and claim it his.   


“I-well...this is-“ you stutter in some sort of bashfulness as you’re backed to a wall by this beast.   
  
Your body is lifted up and pinned to the wall, feet hovering above the ground as you watch his muscles move to pin you by the shoulders.   


“You better stop me before I do anything...” it’s said in a quick, rasped voice as Akira dives for your neck, hot breath burning on your goosebumped skin.   


This did seem interesting, and you were quite intrigued by your neighbor now that he was like this as well. 

  
There was probably no harm to this, right?

You didn’t stop him. Instead, you pull the mouth that was leaving marks at your throat to yours in the deepest kiss you’ve had in awhile.   


The texture of his tongue invading your mouth was really something- and your brush with his inhuman teeth was thrilling.   


Groaning something animalistic, you feel something hard at your thigh. 

“Oh-!” You’re being broken from the kiss in a gasp to be rutted on, the devilman’s leer combined with that shit eating grin rose something in you.   


“No turning back.” You hear the other huff as he tears you from the wall to the nearly destroyed bed.   
Thankfully, the mattress wasn’t mangled up to the point of being unused.   
  


You hit said mattress not as softly as you’d thought, wincing as teeth are at your collarbone again- a spot that had already been marked was being licked.   
  
You don’t know if it’s the circles with that tongue he was driving into that area or at just how hard he was grinding, but a sound of pleasure escapes you.   
  


“Fuck- make those cute noises again-“ the demon-man breathes as you feel his rather big size press into your figure.   
Your face is too red in embarrassment for that he notices.   
  
A clawed hand strikes your neck, squeezing just right so you can hear your own heartbeat.   
It’s audible that you’re being choked, your vision nearly blurring as your heart rate increases. Your arms and legs can’t help but scratch at your partner as he ruts on you as he pleases.   
  


Before you know it, he’s getting impatient enough to pull your legs apart exposing your arousal.   
“...and you smell pretty good too...” This demonic creature is complimenting you as he rips away the clothes at your midriff.   
  


Once you’re exposed for it, he licks a stripe up your sex with that lustful grin. All the while his tail was swishing around like a pleased cat, almost rendering him cute.   
Swearing, his tongue darts out to suck you off, lapping at your juices like a man starved.   
  


You can’t help it- his mouth is like an erotic suction cup whereas his teeth are pleasantly painful.  
Your mouth changes shapes all on what sounds you’re making. He’s getting a kick out of watching you come undone.   
  
As his mouth pleasures you, your mind can’t help but drift off to if his cock was there. It looked like such a satisfying size, something enough to stretch and hit all the right places.   
  


Panting softly, you watch Akira lift his head from your legs and focus on your flustered figure.   
With a last lick of his lips, he made no means in warning you about how he stuck his dick in you. 

A sharp gasp leaves you as he makes no effort in slowing down- he didn’t really need to, as there was enough precum for it not to hurt too bad. 

  
He’s ruthless in snapping your hips to his in fast motions, engulfing your erotic cries in another rough kiss.  
His teeth somehow manage to make your lip bleed, making him curse again in your ear as he’s a sweaty mess. 

Your skin hurts enough to bruise, but that’s not quite the focus as you’re coming over and over again.   
The mattress under you both squeals painfully as Akira’s breathy moans louden.   
  


“F-fuck...!” You breathe out as you feel hot globs of his release.   
That doesn’t mean he stops- if anything it’s pushing him to finish strong.   
  


“A-Akira-!” You’re crying out, snapping him back to reality as he slows to a stop.   
  


For a second you get to catch your breath- but it’s cut off by his voice at your neck.   
  


“I’m gonna fuck you again.” He declares, proving it by gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts once more.   
  


And to think you were here because he was being too loud...

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say for myself


End file.
